The present invention relates in general to tools for the installation of carpets, and more particularly to a carpet cutting tool for the installation of carpets.
In the installation of carpets, carpet finishing molding may be used to provide a smooth transition from the carpet to other floors. The edge of the carpet is trimmed to conform to the contour of the base edge of the molding. Heretofore, it has been relatively difficult to trim satisfactorily the edge of a carpet. If the toe of the carpet edge remaining after trimming were too full, the carpet edge may buckle. If the toe of the carpet edge remaining after trimming were cut short, the appearance of the carpet would not be satisfactory.
In the U.S. Pat. to Codianne, No. 2,666,986, issued on Jan. 26, 1954, for Carpet Cutting Device, there is disclosed a carpet cutter in which a top plate has a downwardly extending guide member abutting against a wall to guide the cutter in its cutting movement. The front end portion of the top plate is formed with an angular slot for receiving the upwardly extending turned portion of the carpet to be trimmed.
The U.S. Pat. to Hill et al., No. 2,772,474, granted on Dec. 4, 1956, for Carpet Trimmer, discloses a base plate disposable on the upper surface of a carpet to be trimmed. A vertical blade holder is mounted on the base plate. A guide member is filled to the blade holder for engaging a contiguous wall surface during the cutting of the carpet. Carpet-receiving slots are formed between the guide member and the base plate.
The U.S. Pat. to Brenner, No. 3,605,267, issued on Sept. 20, 1971, for Carpet Trimming Tool, discloses a carpet trimmer with a flat base plate for riding on the nap or pile of a carpet. Mounted to the base plate are oppositely directed cutting blades. The oppositely directed cutting blades are disposed adjacent a guide member.
In the U.S. Pat. to Carlson, No. 3,934,341, issued on Jan. 27, 1976, for Carpet Cutting Tool, there is disclosed a carpet trimmer having a body. A guide is attached to the body and extends in spaced relation to the forward edge of the body to engage a baseboard. A pair of cutting blades is mounted on the forward edge of the body. The trimmer is moved in a direction parallel to the baseboard and parallel to the plane of the cutting blades.
The U.S. Pat. to Zanfini, No. 4,064,627, issued on cutter having a base. A vertical frame is mounted on the base and carries a pair of downwardly diverging blades. The base includes guiding side edges. Horizontal slots are formed in the frame and receive the carpeting to be cut.
In the U.S. Pat. to Crain, No. 4,095,341, issued on June 20, 1978, for a Carpet Trimmer, there is disclosed a carpet trimmer with a base plate. Slots are formed in the base plate at right angles to the working edge of the base plate. Cutting blades are mounted over the base plate. A wall guide depends from a blade holder for the cutting blades in spaced relation to the working edge of the base plate to form a passageway for a carpet edge to be trimmed.
The U.S. Pat. to Currier, No. 2,274,978, issued on Mar. 3, 1942, for Roller Paper Cutter, discloses a roll paper cutter with a hollow cutting bar. The cutting bar has a longitudinally disposed slot. A block is mounted for sliding movement on the cutting bar and has a section projecting through the slot of the cutting bar. A plate projects upwardly from the block and carries inclined cutting blades. A handle moves the block and the cutting blades along the cutting bar for cutting paper disposed across the cutting bar.